A Morph's Story
by redafromidget
Summary: The story of a pokemorphs life from middle school to adulthood. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A Morphs Life

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's note: Hello. Um well this is my first story ever that isn't for school so I'm actually going to try to make this good but I really have no idea what I'm going to do in this so please make some suggestions because that would help a lot. I'm open to suggestive criticism but please nothing overly mean. Well I need to start the story now. I'm out.**

* * *

><p>Hullo. My name's Jackson but every one calls me Jack for short … or at least the people who actually talk to me instead of just calling me a freak and running away. I don't know what makes them scared of me. Maybe it's the fangs. Or maybe it's the dog like ears or the tail sticking out of my butt.<p>

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm a pokemorph. It means that I am half human half pokemon. I'm not sure why but people think that if you are a pokemorph it means one of your parents did a pokemon. It doesn't mean that. It means that while you were still in the womb or a very young baby you had pokemon DNA injected in you. Yep, that is very strange and often it causes the child to die or become crippled or have a weak immune system or something like that.

I'm one of the lucky ones because I'm perfectly healthy. I've seen others who couldn't even move at all because the pokemon DNA screwed up their nervous system so much. I think that's enough about me so now I'm gonna tell you a little story. It's the story of my life literally starting from 8th grade to the present which is about 15 years later. People don't avoid me as much but there's still some who don't understand. This is a story full of adventure, action, romance, and me getting hung on a pole by my underwear. This is A Morph's Story.

**Authors note: Yep that's the intro. It was first person for this, but it's going to be told in the 3rd person so you know what everyone is thinking. If you don't like that then I will change it to 1st person instead. Please review and I'm okay with criticism as long as it isn't like "Dude you suck get a life" or something like that. Okay that's it for the prologue and the next chapter will be up soon. Alright this is the midget with a red afro signing out. Next Chapter: no freaking idea**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It Begins With a Yelling Mom and a Ton Of Bull

**Authors note: Yay chapter 2 or chapter 1 if you don't count the prologue. In this chapter we find out what Jack's pokemon half is. Ok at the beginning of the chapter it's Jack as an adult talking but a little bit later it switches to him as a 13 year old. Sorry if this confuses you. Ok so young Jack doesn't know that he's a pokemorph but he finds out at the end. If you don't want me to tell what happens in the chapter just say so ok. Also most of the time people make British people pronounce hello differently. This is why Jack says hullo instead of hello. Alrighty then let's get started.**

* * *

><p>Hullo it's me here. I'm just wondering about where I should begin my story. Hmm. Oh, I know I'll start it in the 8th grade where this all begun. I remember that day. It all started with my mom yelling at me.<p>

* * *

><p>"JACK GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL," my mom shouted at me.<p>

"OK! Geez you don't have to yell, you're right next to me," I said back as I rolled over to look at my mom who was about 10 inches away from me. She's really just a normal mom nothing really special about her. She's about 5'3" and normally just wears some jeans and a shirt.

"Well you need to hurry up because you have 5 minutes to get to school!" she said to me. As soon as I heard this my eye's widened and I had one thing in my mind.

_Crap! I thought today was Saturday. Now I have to do my homework, I thought to myself. _I jumped out of bed completely forgetting that I only had underwear on and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and try to comb what my mom calls the rats nest. Seeing that it was completely useless I made it look a little better to make it look like I made it messy on purpose. After that I ran outside and was halfway to my bike before I remembered to go and get some clothes.

"Hurry up Jack! You only have 3 minutes to get there," my mom yelled to me as I ran to my room and got clothes. I put on a plain white t-shirt that was faded from age and a pair of old jeans that were slightly ripped. I also grabbed the watch that my mother bought for me when my old one broke two years ago. Looking at myself in the mirror I decide that I look fine and dash to the kitchen, grab a piece of toast, and dash to my bike with the toast still hanging from my mouth.

_If I hurry I can still make it in time, _I thought to my self as i jumped onto my mongoose mountain bike and started up the street. Suddenly the smell of manure assaults my nostrils and almost makes me gag. I look over and see that my neighbor forgot to clean his ponyta pens.

"That pile of shit is about 3 feet tall. What. The. Hell." I say aloud. Sighing I just continue on my way until I hear a loud noise behind me.

_Fuck! Not again. Please tell me that Ted's tauros didn't get out again._ I silently plead to Arceus. Looking back I let out one noise.

"Eep," is all that I say, and then.

"FFUUUUCKKKK YOU TED! KEEP YOUR TAUROS IN THEIR PENS," I yell at the top of my lungs. Normally only one or two tauros get out, but today all of them did. And that's about 25 tauros. So it's an under statement to say I was scared shitless because of the literal ton of bull chasing me. I started to pedal furiously managing to stay just ahead of the tauros and somehow I made it to school… but the tauros were still following me. Someone ahead of me was walking through the door so I put on a burst of speed.

"Hold the door!" I shouted to him. He heard me so as he walked through the door he turned around to hold it and saw the tauros chasing me. So he did what any sane person would do. He freaked the hell out. I pedaled as fast as I could and leaped off my bike. I made it inside and promptly turned around and slammed the door shut. All before the tardy bell rang.

I turned to see who it was that held the door open but before I could he started talking to me.

"JACK! WHAT THE HELL! WHY WERE THOSE TAUROS CHASING YOU?" he yelled at me. As I looked at him I realized it was my friend Gage. He was dressed in his usual clothes consisting of a plain white tee and some brand new jeans from aeropostale and for some reason a scarf even though it was in the middle of April. Anyways me and him go way back and I'm willing to bet that he would let tauros chase him if I asked him to.

"Hey Gage. It's not my fault, you know Ted right? Well his tauros are always getting out and chasing me. Normally it's just a few and they usually leave after a while so I don't know what's up with them today," I said trying to explain the situation while Gage listened skeptically while we walked to class.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Jack's house<p>

_I wonder whether Jack will ever learn to be on to for school, _Jack's mom thought to herself. As she was going around cleaning the house she heard a knock at the door. She went to see who it was and was meet with something she had hoped she would never see. Standing at the door was two International Police Agents.

"Ma'am may we come in? We need to talk. It's about your son."

* * *

><p>"Jack!" my teacher said to me. Startled I jumped up and almost fell to the floor.<p>

"Um yes ma'am? What was the question?" I asked embarrassed.

"I said will you please open the window. And please do try to stay awake," she sighed. Muttering an apology I shuffled over to the window and closed it. As I was walking back to my seat I noticed that my ears, butt, and teeth were aching._ Well that's strange_ I thought to myself. I just shrugged it off as just random pains and went back to my seat. Almost as soon as I sat down a jolt of pain went through me.

"Ow!" I said almost jumping up. As soon as I said it the teacher stopped talking and asked me what was wrong. I told her it was nothing but she made me go to the nurse. _This is stupid. I told her it was nothing but she's making me go to the nurse, _I thought to myself. The last thing I heard was the bell ringing before I felt another sharp pain and after that just blackness

* * *

><p>"So what you are telling me is that my son had pokemon DNA injected in him as a baby and that it's going to change him to where he has pokemon characteristics. Is that right?" Jack's mom asked.<p>

"That's the gist of it ma'am," one replied.

"Do you know what he was injected with?" she questioned.

"We believe that it's eevee DNA, but it may just be something close to that," said the other.

"Ok then that's strange," she replied. "Well is that all you two have to say?" she asked.

"That's all ma'am," one said.

"Ok then. Well bye now," she said kindly. They thanked her for her hospitality and then left. As she watched them leave she was hoping to arceus that they were wrong.

**Authors note: Please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm considering skipping the high school years and making that a seperate story. Tell me what you think. Should I skip high school and make it a seperate story or should i do them all together or even do a different story for every year. please give your opinion . Until next time this is the midget with a red afro signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I get a new look

**Authors note: hey sorry I didn't update the other day but I was busy and my new computer doesn't have Microsoft word so I can't upload from it. I was going to wait until I got some reviews telling me what they thought his pokemon half should be but no one said anything so I decided to do it myself. Yeah so on with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Ugh where am I, <em>I thought to myself as I looked around at the unfamiliar  
>surroundings.<em> It looks like a Poke Center, <em>I decided, _but why are the lights so bright, _I wondered. Just then a doctor walked in from the other side of the room.

"Hey! Why am I here and can you turn the light's down a little bit," I asked him. I must have surprised him because he jumped up and almost knocked down several rows of cabinets.

"Oh! I'm sorry um sure I'll turn the lights down. As for why you're here you passed out in school so your mother brought you here," he explained to me. I think that he thinks that something is wrong with my hearing because he's practically shouting at me right now.

"Oh ok, and you don't have to be so loud. I can hear just fine," I told him politely. He looked surprised at this and wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Um ok sorry. I have a question for you. Does anything feel different about you in any way?" he asked this time thankfully much quieter.

"Yeah now that you mention it my teeth and ears feel weird. Also it feels like sitting on something. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well the ears and felling in your butt is to be expected considering your position, but the teeth I don't know about. Will you open your mouth for me please?" he asked me kindly. _I wonder what he means by that_ I thought as I opened my mouth. Suddenly he gave a shout of surprise. Startled I asked him what it was.

"Um it was nothing. Will you reach for your ears for me please?" he asked. Confused I did as he asked and felt where my ears were but… nothing. I started freaking out as I realized why he was talking so loud earlier.

"Oh. So um I found your ears," he said nervously.

"Where!" I said looking at his hands as if I thought he was holding them.

"Reach up higher," he told me. I did so and felt something that shouldn't be there. A pair of furry dog-like ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE FUCKING EARS ON THE TOP OF MY HEAD!" I shouted freaking out and then I paused. I felt something moving behind me when I stood up. Silently praying that it wasn't what I thought it was, I reached back behind me and grabbed a tail. My tail. I did what anyone would do.

"I HAVE A FUCKING TAIL TO! WHAT THE HELL!" I started to freak the hell out again. I started to run around the room while yelling incoherent babble. While this was happening the nurse was just standing there wondering what was going on. _Should I tell him about his teeth before he-_ OUCH! _Never mind then _the nurse thought to himself.

"What is wrong with my teeth? They're like freaking fangs!" I shouted at him.

"Listen! This may be difficult to understand but you're turning into a pokemon. When you were born you had the DNA of an eevee injected into you," he told me in a soothing voice. This was to much for my poor brain so it decided to shut down to escape the weirdness. In other words I fainted.

"Uhg what happened to me? All I remember is a strange dream where I was told I'm part eevee and—what's moving behind me?" I said nervously. Turning around I freaked out for the umpteenth time that day.

"AHHHH! IT WASN'T A DREAM! I REALLY DO HAVE A FUCKING TAIL AND EARS!" I started yelling to myself. My mom came running into the room and told me to just calm down and think happy thoughts. I started to think about anything other than the tail behind me and the ears on my head and took deep breaths.

"OK I can do this. Just calm down and—oh fuck this! I'm outta this place!" I said and jumped out of my window. Considering my room's on the 3rd floor of my house so yeah uh not a good idea.

"OW! DAMNIT MOM NEXT TIME THE ROSE BUSH IS GOING UNDER YOUR WINDOW!" I shouted at her while holding my legs from where I landed on the rosebush.

"OK honey," she shouted back to me, "be home in time for dinner!"

"Fine," I shouted back. "Now time to see what Gage thinks of my new look. 20 bucks says he freaks out or thinks that I'm trying to prank him," I said to no one. I started to walk up the road to Gage's house and looked around at the scenery a little bit. I decided to take a shortcut through the woods so I could get there faster. I also did it to admire the scenery because there is a spot in the woods that is a little clearing and it looks beautiful. I took a deep breath and picked up on many scents that were new to me. Somehow I could tell what they were like the sweet fragrance of a lily that stood out more than the dull scent of poison ivy. As I came to the clearing I stopped and stared. Because of my senses being heightend I now saw many deatails that I didn't before that made its natural beauty even better. I noticed the tiny guppies in the water and the ants marching back to their home in a single file line like tiny troops.

Smiling to myself I continue to walk vowing to come back and just sit here and watch until I have seen everything that there is to see there. It was a short walk to Gage's house from there and I soon left the beauty of the forest in favor of the industrial side of town that Gage lives in. I weaved my way through all the machinery and build sites saying hello to a few people that either didn't care about the tails and ears or just thought that they were fake. I finally reached Gage's house and knocked on the front door. I didn't have to wait very long because Gage's mom opened the door almost immediatly.

"Hullo Mrs. Zigenfus is Gage home?" I asked his mom.

"Why yes he is Jack. He's in his room right now. Will you please tell me what you're here for though?" she kindly answered.

"I have something um, interesting to show him," I responded.

"OK," she replied with a smile and ushered me in the door. "Can I get you anything to eat? A bagel perhaps?" she questioned me.

"No I'm fine thank you," I responded as I walked up the stairs to Gage's room._ Well time to give Gage his weekly heart attack,_ I thought as I stood outside his room. I opened the door and noticed he was in the bathroom. Sighing I looked around his room and noticed some differences from the last time I was here. For starters he had taken own the Linkin Park poster he used to have and replaced it with one of LMFAO. Then I noticed that his usually spotless room was littered with junk all over the floor. Carefully stepping over a box of week old pizza I walked over to the bathroom door and started to bang on it.

"HEY! STOP LOOKING AT PORN AND GET OUT HERE FAGGOT!" I yelled at him while banging on the door.

"SHUTUP! I'M HAVING ME TIME IN HERE!" he shouted back.

"I did NOT NEED TO FREAKING KNOW THAT!" I said while taking a few steps away from the door.

"I'm just kidding man. I'm taking a crap I'll be out in a minute," he told me. And so I waited…and waited…and waited.

"Dude how big of a dump are you taking in there?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know. I can't stop the crap! I'm scared! What if something important comes out!" he yelled in a panic.

"Dude it's called diarrhea. It'll stop eventually ya dumbass," I told him while trying not to laugh at his stupidity. Eventually he came out of the bathroom. He looked at me with a face that can only be described as a troll face and said the stupidest thing ever.

"Is it already time for Halloween?" he said. And face meet palm.

"No you idiot it's not Halloween," I said to him.

"Then why are you dressed up like an eevee?" he asked stupidly.

"I'm not. The ears and tail are real. You can feel them if you want to." I said to him. So he did. Then he freaked and fell to the floor, with an idiotic look of disbelief on his face.

"JACK! DID YOU MAKE GAGE FREAK OUT AGAIN!" his mom yelled at me.

"Um maybe just a little bit," I answered sheepishly. Grumbling she came up and smacked him until he regained conciseness. When he came to she gave me a dirty look, and went back downstairs to watch whatever it is moms watch on TV. Gage just looked at me and said:

"That's freaking cool as shit man."

"Not really because one I hear about 10 times better now and two I can feel the tail moving and it feels like I have a really long turd stuck to my butt. Also it really is very difficult to sit comfortably," I told him agitated. All he said was oh. So I went fucking apeshit on him.

"DAMNIT THIS ISN'T COOL ARCEUS DAMNIT! I HAVE A TAIL COMING OUT OF MY BUTT AND EARS ON TOP OF MY HEAD AND YOU SAY IT'S COOL? IT'S NOT DAMNIT!" I yelled at him while punching him.

"OW! OK I get it, it isn't cool man I get it so stop hitting me!" he pleaded with me.

"NO DAMNIT! I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW!" I snarled at him.

"And how do you feel right now?" he questioned.

"I FEEL LIKE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I yelled at him.

"AHHHH DAMNIT THAT WAS MY FACE!" he shouted at me.

"I KNOW THAT WAS WHY I FREAKING HIT YOU THERE!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: hello my peps. Sorry for the short chapter and the delay but as I said I had major writers block and I had to get Microsoft word on my new computer. So that the chapter tell me how you feel about it in a review and poor Gage huh? He got the SHIT beat out of him in this chapter. Well that's all so this is the midget with a red afro signing out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Walk A Lonely Road

**Authors notes: hello sorry again for the break in between chapters but I had things to do. One of those things rhymes with school. Yep I'm back in school. Yeah I'm going to try to update more often but its probably going to be really slow and then pick up again during summer break. I am going to keep doing this story until I finish it and that's not going to be for awhile so it might not be finished until summer break next year. Well thatS enough for right now so here's the story.**

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS<p>

I JUST LIKE THE SONG AND THOUGHT IT FIT THE STORY RIGHT NOW

* * *

><p>"Hullo it's me Jack here again. Thanks for listening to my story. Now where was I? Oh yes I was at where I beat the crap out of Gage. Well hope this entertains you because it sure wasn't fun for me."<p>

* * *

><p>I was standing in my best friend Gage's living room. Gage was sitting on the couch with bandages on one side of his face and a black eye courtesy of my right hook. I was looking at Gage, who was looking at his mom, who was looking at me. She seemed to be deciding how to punish me. As she came to a decision I braced myself because I knew that it was going to be yelling.<p>

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM! JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT MAD AT HIM DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN BEAT HIM UP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS FRIEND NOT A BULLY!" she yelled at me. I was very surprised because normally she never actually yells she just raises her voice a little and I know that it wasn't my enhanced hearing that made it that loud. She also is never that harsh. She's a very caring woman but I know the reason she was like that. She thinks I'm a freak and she's scared that because I'm part pokemon that it increased my strength as well. And it did but I can control my strength and I wasn't angry or dumb enough to go all out._ I should have known even she would be a little bit scared of me,_ I thought to my self.

"I'm sorry but this is very disturbing for me and freaky. Someone saying that it's cool makes me mad because I know that if they were in my place they would freak out to. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU DEAL WITH THIS AND NOT GET MAD EASILY!" I said to her not realizing that I was raising my voice the whole time. I turned around and looked at Gage trying to tell him with out speaking that I was sorry and if he would forgive me. He nodded showing that he did forgive me. Relieved I continued to walk out of the living room and through the front door. As I was walking down the road I realized that technically I'm all alone in this world. I'm the only pokemorph that I know of and I'm not human or pokemon so I'm completely alone in the world. Without realizing it I started humming a tune from a song I heard a couple of months ago on the radio. After a little bit I started to sing the song.

_I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever know,_

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But its home to me and I walk it alone._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing beating_

_Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me_

_Until then I walk alone_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a—_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing beating_

_Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me_

_Until then I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk a—_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a— _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing beating_

_Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me_

_Until then I walk alone_

As I finished the song I stopped and looked to see where I was because I wasn't paying attention to where I walked. I realized I was at an old abandoned park that I used to play at when I was little. Smiling at my old memories and completely ignoring the fact that the goat was barley standing not to mention the actual playground its self, I decided to walk around and see what state it's in. Hopping over the small gate designed to keep small children from wandering away I started to walk around. I decided to go and sit on one of the swings after looking at the playground for 5 minutes. _It's been so long since anyone's been here. There's not really that much still here because most of the stuff has fallen apart but maybe just maybe I could fix it up with a little bit of work,_ I thought to my self. Suddenly the swing broke apart while I was in it and I fell down to the cold hard ground.

"Make that a lot of work," I said to no one.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" a voice asked me. Startled I jumped up off the ground and with agility I didn't know I had did a twist in midair and landed facing the direction the voice came from. Strangely I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I asked confused. I heard a giggle and then I felt something land on top of me. Caught off guard I fell to the ground and landed on my face.

"Well that hurt," I said.

"You were supposed to catch me not fall down silly!" a feminine voice giggled. "I'm up here!" she said. I looked up to see a girl around my age standing above me trying not to smile. At first I was angry with her for landing on me and thinking it was funny._ You know I probably do look funny. A guy with a tail and ears falling on his face defiantly would look funny,_ I thought to my self. Sighing I hopped up and decided to introduce my self… but she had disappeared. All of a sudden I felt something touching my ears and tail.

"Hey are these real? Because they feel real," she said to me. I spun around and she moved back, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Of course they're real! Why would I put fake ears on my head and a fake tail on my butt!" I said to her getting angry again.

"You know I heard you singing and I disagree," she said to me.

"What? Why" I asked confused.

"Because I'm like you to silly!" she said smiling happily… until I freaked.

"WHAT THE HECK! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" I shouted before fainting. She just stood the staring with that smile still on her face.

"I think I over did it." She said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: And the plot thickens! (Dramatic Music) yep I've finally introduced the 3rd main character. It's a girl so I want you guys to come up with some names and what pokemorph she should be. Also if I messed up the lyrics in the song then please tell me. Well thanks for reading and as always review please. This is the midget with a red afro signing out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Friends, New Challenges

**Authors notes: Hey sorry for the long break update between chapters, but as I have said before school is taking up a lot of my free time that I use to write. But good news! Spring break is coming up soon and I will hopefully update some more then. Credit for the new character's name and pokemon half goes to IceCreamSyndrome. If you haven't read her story I highly recommend it. Well as always read and review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So where was I? Oh yes I was telling you about when I was in the forest right after I decided I was in Glee. Well here's what happened."<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to hear someone yelling and shaking me.<p>

"Hey! Hey wake up already!" said the girl that I just met.

"Hey I'm up! Just stop yelling at me already!" I angrily responded to her. Seeing that I was awake she stood up and looked at me with a hurt look on her face.

"Well I was just trying to help! There's no need to be a jerk!" she said with just as much anger as I did. Realizing that I had been rude and ungrateful I quickly apologized.

"Sorry if you thought I was being mean. It's just that with you yelling and my ears being as sensitive as they are you really hurt my ears." I told her apologetically. She went from being hurt and angry to understanding as I explained to her why I was rude.

"Oh ok. I thought you were just being mean. I didn't realize that I was hurting your ears." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," I told her. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

" I just realized that I don't know your name yet. Mine's Jack by the way," I told her.

"Oh! My name is Tamara, but you can call me Tammy for short," she said cheerfully.

"Cool!" I replied smiling at her. Then, I remembered what actually caused me to black out in the first place.

" Hey, earlier when you said that you were like me did you mean that…uh you know…that you're a morph?" I asked her awkwardly

"Oh yeah! That's exactly what I meant! I'm part ralts!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh really? That's cool!" I said half-heartedly, hoping that she wouldn't ask what I thought she would.

"Yeah it is pretty cool! So what's your pokemon half?" she asked with a wide smile on her face. I smiled back hoping to hide the grimace that formed when she asked it so casually.

"Eevee." I said simply while still trying to smile. Noticing the look on my face Tammy realized that she must have said something wrong yet she couldn't figure out what.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me concernedly._ Wow I must really suck at hiding my emotions, _I thought to myself.

"Nothing's wrong it's just that I'm still getting used to being half pokemon," I tell her with a reassuring smile.

"Oh that's ok! I remember when I first started changing I was pretty freaked out," she tells me ,"also you don't suck at hiding your emotions, I can tell how people feel because I'm part ralts, and I can also read your mind because I'm psychic as well remember?" she says grinning like an idiot.

_Oh yeah I forgot about that… now I feel pretty stupid for forgetting something she told me 5 minutes ago,_ I think embarrassed. I look up and see her barley holding in her laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh I don't even care right now," I tell her. She hesitates for a second and then starts laughing. After a second I started laughing as well for no real reason. Then a very scary thought occurs to me.

"Hey Tammy? How long was I unconscious for?" I ask her slowly.

"Uhh… about 4 hours? I think that's about right," she says with a confused look," why do you need to know?"

"Because I should have been home 2 hours ago and now my mom's gonna kill me," I answer while standing up and turning around to sprint back to my house.

"Hey if you need to get home fast I can just teleport you back to your house," she says happily. A look of relief then confusion crosses my face.

"That would be really helpful but can you even do it? Don't you have to know exactly where you're going or else you could end up inside like a wall or something?" I ask worried.

"Nah it'll be fine. Just don't worry about it," she says reassuringly.

"OK. I trust you to not land me inside a toilet or something," I say with a small grin.

"OK here we go. Get ready!" she exclaims

"Wait I haven't told you where I live ye-" I start but am cut off by the weirdest feeling._ Is this what teleporting feels like,_ I wondered. It felt like I was being taken apart bit by bit and then glued back together upside down. All I could see was white and black blending together in strange patterns. Then, suddenly, I was back trying to figure out where I was. Then realizing that there was nothing underneath my feet. Then I was falling.

" Holy shi- aie!" I started then made a strange noise that sounded like a dog being stepped on as I felt something jerking hard on my underwear giving me a horrible wedgie. _Why am I still in the air?_ I wondered dimly before falling down…again.

"Ow! Well that hurt…a lot," I say looking up to see what had caught me and then dropped me. _A flagpole? But if I got caught on that and then fell then that means that…_ I thought before twisting around to see how much damage was done to my boxers and pants.

"Oh no!" I moaned seeing my pants. They were completely ripped down from where my tail poked out to the bottom. My boxers had fared slightly better having only a small rip near the elastic. "At least my underwear weren't completely destroyed and I guess I can hold my pants up until I get home." I sigh to myself. Looking around I realize that I am home. Needless to say I was very confused.

_How does she know where I live?_ I wonder I ask myself._ Oh well I guess it doesn't matter as long as I'm home. If I find her again I'll ask her._ I promise silently. With that I slowly stand up and walk over to the door. Right before I open the door I pause for a second to brace myself for the trouble that I know I'm about to be in. I open the door ready for the yelling to start…but it never does. Instead my mom runs at me and throws her arms around me.

"Oh Jack you're finally home! I was so worried about you! When you didn't get home before it got dark I started thinking that something bad had happened to you!" she cries at me while holding me so tightly that she starts to squeeze the air out of me.

"It's ok mom I'm fine!" I tell her soothingly while hugging her back. Then I notice the two policemen sitting at the kitchen table, and staring at me with what looked like pity.

"Hey mom what are those cops doing here?" I ask nervously. She glances over her shoulder and looks at them embarrassedly.

"Oh yeah them. They are here because I got worried about you so I called them to see if they could go and find you. They just got here a minute ago," she explains to me. _Oh. Well I guess that makes sense I probably would have done the same were I in her position._" Hey Jack did you hear a ripping noise outside and then a thunk like something fell down just a minute ago?" she asks curiously.

"Oh yeah that was me," I answer her blushing.

"Well what happened?" she asks instantly concerned.

"My pants got caught on the pole outside and held me up for a minute, but not for very long. The thunk was me falling down," I answer her as casually as I can, trying to pass it off as nothing. It didn't work at all and in an instant my mom was all over me trying to see if I was ok, and if I was bruised anywhere.

"Jeez mom I'm fine ok? All I did was fall down it's not like I got shot or anything just calm down ok?" I tell her while trying to get her off of me. The two policemen stood up then and walked over to us.

"I can see that we aren't needed here anymore. If you'll excuse us ma'am we'll just be on our way. If you ever need anything else don't hesitate to call us," one of them said to my mom. She nodded and let them go through the door.

"Well that's enough excitement for me for one day! I'm going to bed Jack. You should go to bed soon to," she says in a motherly tone.

"Ok mom. Good night," I tell her smiling. As she leaves the room I realize that I am exhausted. _Well I guess it's time for me to go to bed too,_ I think to myself, to exhausted to say it out loud. With that I walked to my room and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillows. _It's good to be home again,_ I think to myself smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

My dreams are very realistic…

**Authors Note: Hey sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I have so many things to do in school and it is really hard to find the time to write. Well I'm back now and with good news! I'm out of school in a month so I can upload new chapters a lot more often than I have been! Well as always please read and review and on with the story! P.S. I'm going to take out Jack's older self talking at the beginning of the chapter.**

_Italics- thoughts_

"_Huh? Where am I?" _I thought to myself as I look around. All I could see was the vague outlines of people. I could hear them talking as well, but I paid no attention to what they were saying, instead deciding to figure out where I was. _I guess I'm dreaming. There's really no other explanation as to why I'm floating in midair unable to see anything,_ I decided after a moment's thought. Now I started to pay attention to what the outlines were saying, if only because I couldn't do anything else. One of them seemed to be yelling at the other, who had almost dropped something.

"No you bloody fool! Be careful with that DNA! If you drop it the boss is gonna kill us both!" the first one screamed at the second with a somewhat British sounding accent.

"Sorry Charles. I didn't mean to. It's just that all these stupid cords keep tripping me up!" the other replied in an apologetic voice. _Huh. He sounds Australian, _I think to my self now very interested in what was happening. _I wonder what kind of DNA is in that…uh syringe I guess? _I wonder to myself. I didn't have to wait very long for an answer.

"I don't care about the cords tripping you we're here to do a job! We have to inject the eevee DNA into a fetus or a baby that's less than a week old! And the only one of those in this whole bloody town apparently is right here!" he yells at his teammate. After hearing that my blood ran cold. _E-eevee DNA? Is this what happened when I was born? Are these men, who ever they are, the ones that are responsible for turning me into a freak? _I ask myself trembling._ If only I could see what they look like…wait a second! This is a dream isn't it? So maybe I can make it to where I can see them! _I suddenly realize. I closed my eyes and started trying to will the dream to show me what I wanted to see. It took a while, but finally I started seeing the scene, where I was turned into the freak I am right now. I looked around and realized that I appeared to be in a hospital. I turned around to see a woman surrounded by doctors. At first I wondered what was happening then I remembered where I was. _Is that my mom?_ I wondered. I couldn't get a very good look at her or what was happening, but I could tell that either she had already given birth or she hadn't gone into labor yet. Then I heard the men behind me start talking again.

"So Charles, how we gonna get the eevee DNA in 'er without the doctors noticing?" he asked his friend.

"It's really quite simple Cameron. She hasn't gone into labor yet, I hope, so when she does they 're going to use sedatives so it doesn't hurt her as much. Before they start doing that, however, we are going to swap the sedatives with the eevee DNA! By the time they realize they got the wrong thing it will be to late to stop it!" he explained to his friend. They both started laughing hysterically at that and went to give the doctors the fake sedatives. As the woman started to go into labor I saw the doctors wondering why the sedatives weren't working. I wanted to tell them that the sedatives were gone but I couldn't do anything. As I watched the room started to fade away. _No I can't be waking up now! _I thought frantically. Just before I woke up one of the doctors moved to go get more sedatives I got the briefest glimpse of the woman's face. I instantly knew that it was my mother.

"Jack come on get up!" I heard someone saying frantically. I opened my eyes to see my mother looking at me worried.

"What's the matter mom?" I asked her groggily.

"You were yelling about something. Were you having a nightmare or something?" she asked still concerned.

"Uh yeah I guess so. I'm fine now though it was just a dream," I tell her with a reassuring smile. She smiled back at me though she still looked worried about me.

"What time is it mom?" I asked her, sitting up and slowly stretching.

"It's just after 11. Oh and you have a visitor. Two actually! So who's the girl?" she asked me teasingly. I just groaned and got out of bed._ I wonder who my guests could be_, I think sarcastically to myself. At least I thought it was to my self until I heard someone answer. _It's me! Tamara! And your friend Gage is here too!_ She responded cheerfully. I just smiled and went to the living room to greet them.

"Jack?" Gage said in an inquisitive tone.

"Gage?" I responded in the same tone.

"Who is this girl that claims to know you and has little, round, red horns on her head? And can apparently read my emotions too?" he asked me calmly.

"Oh! Gage this is Tamara or Tammy for short. Tamara this is Gage," I told them both smiling.

"Hi Gage! How are you doing" Tammy asked enthusiastically. I smile at her straightforwardness. _Straight to the point huh?_ I say to myself. _You betcha,_ she replies shocking me once again. _Dang! How do I keep forgetting that she can hear my thoughts? _I ask myself shaking my head.

"I'm good. How about you? And you too Gage." I ask while trying not to laugh. They both say that they are just fine. I look at them expecting an explanation, but they both just stared at me probably wondering why I'm staring at them.

"Hey Jack." Gage asks slowly.

"Yes Gage?" I ask just as slowly.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" he asks very curiously.

"I'm waiting for an explanation as to why you are both in my house at nine in the morning." I answer him while trying not to slap myself in the face. _At least he looks embarrassed. He looks freaking hilarious when he's embarrassed, _I think to myself.

"Oh! I was going to come over here to see if you had calmed down from what happened back at my house. Then I ran into Tammy who was walking down the street muttering to herself. I asked her what she was looking for and she told me that she was looking for your house so I offered to show her how to get here and well, here we are!" he explained to me all in one breath. I just stood there wondering how he can say that much without breathing. I noticed Tammy was looking at me so I asked her a question…without talking. Being friends with a psychic has its benefits. _Why are you staring at me? _I ask her. _Did you already forget that I can sense emotions? I know that something's bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is,_ she tells me. Sighing I look at her and prepare to tell her what I had seen in my dream. But before I could Gage decided to interrupt.

"Is there something that I'm missing? You two look like you're having a conversation without actually talking. I'm just imagining things right?" he asks us clearly confused. _Huh. That's actually pretty close to the truth, _I think to myself. This time without an unwanted answer.

**1,357 words… I think that's good for this chapter. So tell me what you think in a review please! Also do you guys (or girls) think I should make Jack meet Charles and Cameron? I think it would add tension but I want your opinions. P.S. I just realized I made Charles and Cameron both start with the same letter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Explanations, Anger Management Issues, and Laughter.**

_Author's Note: Hullo my loyal readers! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while…a very long while. I have been busy__with work and other stuff. It's not a real job I just mow people's yards but I get a lot of money from it. This really is just a filler chapter more than anything. Well again sorry for the long wait so here's the chapter!_

* * *

><p>"Gage…that's actually pretty close." I answer him making him look confused.<p>

"Huh? How can that be close to the truth unless you're psychic?" he asks me while looking back and forth between Tammy and me.

"Because I am psychic!" Tammy exclaims happily.

"How can you be psychic? Unless you're like that gym leader in Kanto…what was her name? Sabrina or something like that?" he asks even more confused now.

"Well you know how Jack is part eevee? Well so am I! I'm part ralts!" she tells him with an idiotic grin on her face.

"…. What?" he asks stupefied.

"Want me to repeat it? And Jack I see you trying not to laugh," she says giving me the evil eye.

"Oh come on! Just look at Gage's face!" I complain pointing at my best friend while trying to stifle my laughter.

"…You're part ralts?" Gage asks still as confused as ever.

"Yep," Tammy confirms.

"…Excuse me I'm going to sit in a corner now," Gage says, walking over to said corner. _How can she be so calm about being half ralts? This is freaky for me, _I ask myself.

" The answer to your question, Jack, is because I have been part ralts for…about a month now. I've come to accept it. Besides being able to teleport anywhere is awesome!" she answers smiling.

"Two things Tammy. One: that was a rhetorical question, and two how did your friends react?" I ask with genuine interest.

"Eh mixed reactions. Some of them loved it some thought I was insane," she says with a shrug. Gage decided now was a good time to interrupt again.

"So do you know how it happened" he asks curiously.

"Hey Gage. You know how there's a saying that goes curiosity killed the meowth? Well if you don't shut up you'll experience it," I threaten him.

"Nah I don't mind the question. To be honest, Gage, I don't know," she confesses.

"Oh," he says embarrassed, "I'm going to shut up now,"

"Good idea. Oh and Tammy! Why didn't you wait for me to tell you where I lived before you teleported me?" I ask her with a glare. She immediately started turning red and started sputtering.

"Oh! Um…well…I'm impatient?" she answers nervously.

"So what you're telling me is that you caused my pants to be ripped apart and gave me an atomic wedgie…because you're impatient?" I ask trying not to get angry.

"…Yes?" she answers meekly. About not get angry…yeah I failed.

"DAMNIT TAMMY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IMPATIENT ATKLEAST LET ME TELL YOU WHERE I LIVE BEFORE YOU TELEPORT ME TO WHO KNOWS WHERE!" I shout at her. She shrank back from me trying to explain herself.

"Jack calm down! It's not like I teleported you somewhere halfway across Johto! I knew you lived somewhere in Goldenrod!" she explained.

"…You still could have waited for me to tell you where I lived," I retorted still upset with her.

"Well at least you aren't yelling anymore right Jack?" Gage asked trying to cheer me up. I looked at him with a scowl on my face.

"Right. Shutting up now," he says with a small nod. Tammy tried to stifle her laughter at what he just said and my expression…and failed horribly. Soon Gage was laughing as well while I tried to hide a smirk. Soon I joined in the laughter as well.

"Really Gage? Right shutting up now? That was freaking hilarious!" I sputtered in between my laughing.

"Yeah? Well you should have seen your face! You looked like you were trying to be Mr. Serious or something!" Gage retaliated.

"You both were hilarious!" Tammy interjected. Eventually we all stopped laughing. Then we heard a knock on the door. My mom went to let whoever it was in and we were all shocked. The cops walked in calmly and sat down, motioning for us to do the same.

"Uh any real reason you guys are here?" I asked after an awkward silence.

"Well boy if you were patient you would realize that we're waiting for everyone to sit down," the taller police officer explained. I shrunk back deflated. My mom came back in holding cookies and lemonade for some reason.

"Would you like some snacks?" she asks us all with a kind smile. We all took a glass of lemonade and a cookie, more to be polite than actually being hungry.

"Well now that we are all here," the shorter officer says giving me a look, "then we can explain why me and my friend are here."

"You see there has been an outbreak of people going missing," the taller one explains grimly. "After a while they always turn back up," he continues.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Gage asks quizzically. The officers both look at him then continue.

"This normally wouldn't be a problem because they all turn up in a day or two," the short one concedes, "however shortly after reappearing they begin to experience…changes." he says mysteriously.

"Changes? What kind of changes?" I ask now completely lost. Th officers both turn towards me and give me a look. I couldn't tell if it was anger for interrupting, apprehension for something to come, or pity. Maybe all three.

"The same kind of changes that happened to you," they both say in unison.

"…Excuse me?" I say thinking I heard them wrong. _There is no way that they said people are becoming like me_.

"I said that more and more people are going missing, then turning up and becoming half pokemon like you." the tall one says exasperated.

"We don't know why or how but people are being kidnapped and then turned into what scientists are calling the discovery of the century," the short one tells us all with sympathy.

"Right now it seems like most people are turning into part eevee or any of its evolutions," the tall one says.

"Well that would make sense wouldn't it?" I say grimly. To my surprise the cops look surprised and confused by what I said.

"Really? Explain how that makes sense," the short one asks me interested now.

"Isn't it obvious? Eevee already have unstable DNA so that would make them easy to experiment with and alter. It's evolutions would be more difficult but it could still be done," I explain bewildered as to why they didn't know that. Confusing me even more everyone looks at me surprised.

"Kid that is actually a very good explanation. How'd you come up with that idea?" the short cop asks.

"Well eevee isn't called the genetics pokemon for nothing," I say with a shrug.

"Well all we came here for was to tell you what's going on. And to warn you the people are becoming more and more like pokemon as this has progressed," the tall cop tells me as they get up to leave. My mother ushers them out of the door and that was the last we saw of the police for a while.

"So what do you guys think of this?" Gage asks Tamara and me. Tamara remains silent, thinking about something.

"I think something's happening. Something big. And this is just the beginning," I say quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Note: Sorry for the super long wait but I had writers block mixed in with having to take care of my mom after her surgery and I really haven't had time to write. I also won't be able to write for a while because I have band camp starting the 30th for 4 days a week 8 hours a day. D: So I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please review.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENTION: Sorry everyone who wanted this story to go on, but I'm going to be deleting this soon. I didn't want to but it's been far to long since I worked on it and I've completely forgotten where I wanted to go with it. But, with bad news comes good news. I will be reworking this story into something else! Unfortunately, no pokemorphs, so anyone who wanted that, sorry but you're SOL. It will be just another everyday adventure story, featuring a happy go lucky protagonist that never has anything bad happen to him. So once the first chapter of that goes up, this story will be deleted. Unless anyone wants to pick this up and work on it themselves, this story will be gone forever in roughly one week. So look forward to that and prepare to say goodbye to this story. I've felt bad about abandoning it lately, so if anyone wants to pick it up and run with it then you have my go ahead. Just PM me so I'll be able to keep up with this story later. Alright that's it. Say goodbye to this story and hello to a new one. Hope this doesn't upset anyone too much but that's it. That's the end of this one. Feel free to say whatever the fuck you want in the reviews. I don't care that much. Goodbye, and to everyone who stuck it through this, thanks for putting up with my shitty self abandoning this.


End file.
